Who can kiss me?
by EdithLake
Summary: Elena and Caroline share a dormroom and are best friends, but when one girl confesses something, it wakes unpredictable feelings in other.


„Elena, it is my decision to make, not yours!" protested Caroline angrily.  
"Well apparently you're not thinking straight, or you wouldn't be making such a foolish decision!" snapped the brunette girl back.

Only five minutes ago they had been having a fun girls-night-in in their dorm room, doing pedicure and face masks. But then Caroline had decided to come clean about her plans for spring break. She knew Elena wouldn't be in awe but she never expected such a harsh reaction to her, Caroline, going to visit Klaus in New Orleans.

"Absolutely not!" Elena had shouted, when she heard about Caroline's plan. Now they were sitting across from each other, faces still blushed from the freshly washed off masks, both stubbornly silent.

It was Caroline who broke the silence. "I know you don't like him.."

"Don't like him?!" Elena seemed surprised Caroline had even suggested such an understatement, "For god's sake, Care, the man tried to kill me.. No, not tried, he actually DID kill me! And not only me, he has tried to kill each of us at least once. He's a freaking mass murderer"

"But he has also saved us quite a few times, don't you remember the graduation and the dead witches and.. And Elena, everyone has made mistakes. We are both not without the blame of killing someone. Not me, not you and don't even get me started about Damon's misdeeds!" Caroline ended her apologia with her famous stare that yelled _Am I right or am I right? _

Elena sighed. "I just don't like the idea of him and you... I can't stand to think about his lips touching yours and then.. I get angry just thinking about it!" Elena had never before sounded so possessive of her best friend.  
"Then tell me, who can I kiss?! All I remember from out first year of college is, "No, Care, Tim's not right for you." And "Oh, you shouldn't get so close with Eric, I sense something bad about him,"" mocked Caroline. "Tell me, WHO CAN I KISS?"

Elena just shook her head and got up from the bed, deciding to leave the room. But Caroline wasn't going to leave it like that, as she also got up and angrily followed Elena, grabbing her by the hand right before she could reach the door and demanded once more: "WHO?"

Elena couldn't take it anymore and before Caroline could repeat her question, Elena pressed her lips against hers. Caroline didn't expect that and her tensed muscles relaxed from the shock. As Elena's soft hands travelled behind her neck, Caroline got encouraged to give in to the kiss. She had never kissed Elena before, though at many times she had wanted to. While playing spin the bottle as teens she always hoped faith would play out such a scenario. But now her beautiful brunette friend was the one who had initiated the kiss.

Caroline let her hands move to Elena's hips and pull her closer. Her kiss was warm and soft and Caroline's tongue quickly slipped into the wetness of Elena's mouth. Elena stopped for a moment, looked into the blonde's eyes and smiled. She had feared that Caroline would push her away and their friendship would be over because of her stupid desires, but Caroline seemed to be as into it as she was.

Elena started moving down to Caroline's neck, kissing it and gently nibbling on it with her fangs. Caroline let out a soft moan which turned her on even more, she felt a flushing sensation of pulsating warmth below her stomach. Pulling away from her friend's neck she whispered in a raspy voice: "Me. I can kiss you. Every inch of you." Caroline sighed in need: "Oh, Elena," and pulled her back to the neck.  
Elena continued to kiss Caroline's neck and also started to unbutton her shirt. After revealing a red lace bra, and half naked Caroline, she knew she needed to get closer to her and the easiest way to do it would be horizontally. Elena pushed Caroline on to the bed and followed right away with her inhuman vampire speed. The blonde vampire was now laying on bed, shaking from excitement, as the brunette one climbed on top of her. Elena dived right back to the neck but soon started moving lower until reaching the boarder between Caroline's bra and breast. She then slipped her hands to the bra straps and slowly pulled them down, along with the cups, revealing two perfect nubs, which had already turned hard from the craze she felt. Elena started hungrily kissing them, drawing circles around them with her tongue. Caroline let out another "Aah!" and her body shook against her will, wanting to be tamed by Elena.

As Elena's mouth focused on one breast, caressing it with her tongue, the other breast was handled by Elena's hands. Her thumb gently rubbed up and down Caroline's hard nipple. The blonde whimpered under her touch. "God, Elena, I'm gonna come. I swear I'm gonna come if you.. Aah!" An electric shock passed through Caroline as she felt an orgasm take over. No man had ever made her come from just touching her breasts. Elena held her shivering friend steady and stopped sucking on her breasts. When Caroline's breathing had calmed down Elena asked her: "Do you want me to go further?"

"No," the blonde answered. Elena seemed taken aback and took her hands off of her, but Caroline quickly continued: "No, It's my turn now. I want to go down on you."

Elena's eyes lit up again. Caroline got up to a sitting position and it was Elena's turn to lay back. Caroline started slow, kissing her first on the mouth. Quickly the kisses became more heated and she moved straight down to Elena's stomach, unbuttoning her jeans at the same time. She pulled them off quickly and was now facing Elena's pink silk panties. Elena spread her legs some more, to give Caroline an easier way but the blonde didn't hurry anywhere. She took her time, firstly kissing Elena's inner thighs and nearly driving her insane from anticipation. Finally she was so close to the right place that Elena could already feel her breath through her panties and she moaned: "Please, Care, touch me. Touch me there." Caroline slipped her index finger into Elena's panties and started caressing her very lightly. Elena moved her hips closer to Caroline, only to make the touch more intense, but Caroline pulled back and a devilish grin appeared on her face. "Tell me what do you want me to do?"  
Elena felt a throbbing feeling where Caroline's finger had just been and she breathed out heavily: "I want you to touch me with your fingers. Or better yet, lick me. Ooh.." Hearing herself say these words turned her on even more and Caroline slowly pulled down her panties. Elena lifted herself on her elbows to get a better look and she saw Caroline tongue only few inches from her pussy. Caroline looked her in the eyes and continued teasing, by turns moving her mouth closer to her and breathing out warm air but then pulling her head back. Elena groaned: "Caroline, stop teasing me!" Caroline laughed but then her face moved between Elena's legs and hungrily started licking the impatient brunette with her tongue. Elena let out a loud moan and fell from her elbows to her back and her hands quickly grabbed Caroline's head. The blonde vampire had a talented tongue that danced around Elena's clitoris and then started to enter her pussy. Elena's fingers clenched to Caroline's hair as she dictated the already near perfect tempo. Soon she couldn't take any more and her hands got tense, pulling Caroline's face closer to her pussy and she came with a series of erratic moans. When Elena's hands finally relaxed and fell to her sides, Caroline gently crawled up so her head rested on Elena's stomach. Through heavy breathing Elena told her: "I think I owe you one of these…" Caroline smiled sweetly to her new found lover. "No hurry, we have the whole spring break." Elena raised her head, surprised: "So, you're not..," but the blonde vampire had already moved up and sealed her lips with a soft kiss. "Though there is no reason why we couldn't start sooner."


End file.
